Bannkreis
by Lanjana
Summary: Es scheint zu schön, um wahr zu sein: Die Tochter eines schottischen Gentleman-Zauberers möchte der geplanten Akademie in Starecross die letzten Zauberbücher im ganzen Königreich überlassen. Doch Katherine Grant hat nicht nur Bücher, sondern auch ein Geheimnis im Gepäck - und das bringt mehr Gefahren mit sich, als Mr. Segundus und Childermass sich jemals hätten vorstellen können...
Disclaimer: Die englische Zauberei und alles, was sich wieder erkennen lässt, gehört nicht mir, sondern Susanna Clarke. Möge der Rabenkönig mir verzeihen...

 **Erstes Kapitel**

Der Tod eines Gentlemans, darüber ist sich die Gesellschaft einig, sollte vor allem Trauer in den Herzen seiner Kinder hervorrufen. Für einen erstgeborenen Sohn, falls er denn das Erwachsenenalter bereits erreicht hat, mag sich auch Aufregung und Sorge um die künftige Verantwortung darunter mischen. Für eine Tochter, sollte sie noch unverheiratet und ohne weitere Verwandtschaft sein, kann das Ableben des Familienoberhauptes hingegen eine Katastrophe bedeuten.

Katherine Grant gehörte zu den unglücklichen Töchtern, auf die beides zutraf. Trotz ihrer 29 Jahre hatte kein Mann ihr die Ehe versprochen und es sah nicht danach aus, als würde es in Zukunft geschehen. Mit ihrer nächsten Verwandten, der Schwester ihrer schon seit langem verstorbenen Mutter, hatte vor zehn Jahren der letzte Briefwechsel stattgefunden. Die abgeschiedene Lage von Stonley House hatte Freundschaften mit ihresgleichen nicht eben begünstigt. Zusätzlich hatte ihr Vater bis zuletzt auf absolute Zurückgezogenheit bestanden. Und just in diesem Augenblick saß der Anwalt ihrer Familie in einem der grau gepolsterten Stühle, um all ihre Befürchtungen zu bestätigen.

„Gestern Morgen traf der Bescheid aus Baltimore ein. Sie haben Mr. Grant gefunden."

Katherine nickte. Ihr Cousin zweiten Grades hatte noch nie einen Fuß auf schottischen Boden gesetzt. Trotzdem gehörte ihm jetzt Stonley House mit all seinen Ländereien und Pachtverträgen.

Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte Mr. Walker fast ein wenig zerknirscht. Dann räusperte er sich und fuhr fort: „Für diesen Fall hat Ihr Vater Ihnen in seinem Testament eine jährliche Zuwendung garantiert. In einer Höhe, die ihm angemessen erschien."

Katherine nickte wieder. Selbstverständlich hielt ihr Vater seine Versprechen auch über den Tod hinaus. „Was ist mit den Büchern?", fragte sie betont ruhig. Es war die einzige Sache, die sie wirklich interessierte. Alles andere stellte keine Überraschung dar. An den Büchern jedoch hing ihre Zukunft.

Mr. Walker hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr Vater scheint keine Geheimnisse vor Ihnen gehabt zu haben, Miss Grant."

„Nein. Er hielt es für sinnlos, mir etwas zu verheimlichen, was ich ohnehin erfahren würde."

„Eine löbliche Einstellung. Wenn ich an all die Töchter und Ehefrauen denke, deren Hoffnungen und Erwartungen ich zerstören musste…"

„Sagen Sie mir einfach, was in seinem Testament steht. Wie viele Bücher gehören mir?"

„Einhundert Bände zu Ihrer freien Auswahl."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Walker. Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte." Es kostete Katherine große Mühe, gefasst zu erscheinen. Innerlich weinte und jubelte sie gleichzeitig vor Erleichterung.

„Möchten Sie nichts über die Höhe Ihres zukünftigen Einkommens erfahren?"

„Das Vermögen unserer Familie besteht hauptsächlich aus Stonley House und seinen Ländereien. Es würde mich wundern, wenn es mehr als 250 Pfund im Jahr wären."

Mr. Walker senkte anerkennend den Kopf. „Dem bleibt nichts hinzuzufügen."

Was selbstverständlich nicht bedeutete, dass er sie in Frieden ließ. Geduldig ließ Katherine die üblichen Floskeln der Anteilnahme über sich ergehen. Nachdem sie über drei Jahre lang kaum einen Besucher empfangen hatte, kostete es sie ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, höflich und gleichmütig zu erscheinen. Außerdem gab es mehr als genug zu tun. Jetzt, wo sie endgültig Bescheid wusste, galt es, Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Sie nickte an den richtigen Stellen und gab einsilbige Antworten, wo sie erwartet wurden. In ihrem Kopf allerdings formulierte sie bereits Sätze, die sie später zu Papier bringen musste.

Endlich erhob Mr. Walker sich. „Bitte gestatten Sie mir noch eine letzte Bemerkung, Miss Grant. Eine als Privatmann, nicht als Anwalt."

„Natürlich. Was wäre ich für eine Gastgeberin, Sie gehen zu lassen, bevor Sie alles gesagt haben, was Ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt?"

„Miss Grant, Ihr Vater hat eine stattliche Bibliothek von seinen Vorfahren geerbt und sie zu seinen Lebzeiten noch vortrefflicher ausgebaut. Es finden sich zahlreiche Werke darin, die äußerst selten sind. Ich weiß, dass hundert davon nun Ihnen gehören. Selbstverständlich können Sie mit Ihnen verfahren, wie es Ihnen beliebt. Als Mann, der selbst eine nicht geringe Leidenschaft für Bücher hegt, möchte ich Sie jedoch bitten: Reißen Sie dieses Vermächtnis Ihres Vaters nicht auseinander, wie ungünstig Ihre Umstände sich auch entwickeln mögen. Es täte mir im Herzen weh, solch eine Anhäufung an Wissen zerstört zu sehen." Wieder und wieder drehte er bei diesen Worten seine Handschuhe zusammen. Sein Blick war fest auf das Kaminsims gerichtet.

Das nichtssagende Lächeln verschwand von Katherines Gesicht. „Falls Sie damit andeuten, ich wolle die Bücher verkaufen, kann ich Sie beruhigen. Ich kann mir keine Umstände vorstellen, unter denen ich mich dazu herablassen würde. Bitte gehen Sie, bevor Ihnen noch mehr Beleidigungen einfallen."

Das Blut wich aus Mr. Walkers Gesicht. „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung", stammelte er. „Es war nie meine Absicht…"

Katherine stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Ganz bewusst kehrte sie dem langjährigen Freund ihrer Familie den Rücken zu. Sie wusste, dass es einem Schlag ins Gesicht gleichkam. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Die zaghafte Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die ihr die gesellschaftlichen Umgangsformen zuflüsterte, war in den letzten Jahren beinahe verstummt. Sollte er doch tausendmal um Verzeihung bitten. Sollte er doch zu seiner bigotten Ehefrau zurückkehren und sich mit ihr über die Schroffheit der jungen Miss Grant entrüsten. Falls ihre Pläne sich erfüllten, brauchte sie ihn niemals wieder zu sehen. Falls nicht - Katherine schluckte und presste ihre Handfläche auf den kalten Stein der Fensterbank. Daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken. Weshalb sich vorab schon entmutigen lassen?

Als sich die Tür hinter Mr. Walker geschlossen hatte, wartete sie noch eine Weile. Draußen kroch die Nacht heran und saugte alle Farben aus den zerzausten Hügeln. Dann ging sie in die Bibliothek. Schatten klammerten sich an die oberen Regalbretter. Das Licht der hinter Glas brennenden Kerzen reichte nicht bis an die Decke. Doch Katherine hätte ihre Bücher auch blind gefunden. Die beiden Fächer, auf die es jetzt nur noch ankam. Viele der Jahrhunderte alten Seiten waren in neues Leder gebunden. Nächtelang hatte sie darüber gegrübelt, welchen Band sie aus dem Regal ziehen würde. Jetzt tat sie es schnell und ohne zu zögern.

„De Tractatu Magicarum Linguarum" glänzten ihr die silbern geprägten Buchstaben entgegen. Darunter der Name des Autors: Martin Pale. Wenn es ihr mit diesem Buch nicht gelang, die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, konnte es mit den sogenannten gelehrten Zauberern nicht weither sein.

Zurück im Salon legte sie es auf ihren kleinen Schreibtisch und bereitete Briefpapier und Tinte vor. Nach Tagen, in denen ihre Gedanken sich um nichts anderes gedreht hatten, flossen die Worte ihr traumwandlerisch aus der Feder. Ein sorgsam formuliertes Angebot nahm vor ihr Gestalt an. Vorsichtig, ohne Details selbstverständlich. Katherine erwartete keinen Brief als Antwort. Sie wollte mit einem der Herren persönlich verhandeln. Wenn sie auch nur halb so gebildete Zauberer wie die beiden verschwundenen Gentlemen Strange und Norrell waren, würden sie beim Anblick von Pales Buch weiche Knie bekommen.

Stonley House mochte abgelegen sein, doch die Zeitungen fanden ihren Weg auch hierher. Bis zuletzt hatte sie neben dem Bett ihres Vaters die Entwicklung der englischen Zauberei verfolgt. Hatte ihm die Augen beim Lesen ersetzt, wie sie es die letzten zehn Jahre getan hatte. Katherine wusste um das Verschwinden der Bücher aus dem Königreich. Wusste, dass sie jetzt Besitzerin eines unbezahlbaren Schatzes war. Und sie hatte nicht vor, diese Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Zuletzt faltete sie den Briefbogen. Mit schwungvollen Buchstaben schrieb sie die Empfänger darauf: „Mr. John Segundus, Esq. & Mr. John Childermass. Starecross Abbey. Yorkshire."

Dann begab sie sich zu Bett, um eine weitere schlaflose Nacht lang in die Dunkelheit zu starren.


End file.
